Everyone's An Enemy, or So We Thought
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Alice and Bella are best friends, and when Alice is planned to be sent to an Asylum Bella runs away with her to protect her from the horror behind their walls. But it doesn't got to plan as two strangers change their lives. BxE AxJ RxE ExC -usual pairings
1. Nothing's ever Simple

**Everyone's an Enemy, Or So We Thought**

**Chapter 1**

**This is a new story, I don't know if it's a good idea or not it was an idea I had for a while. Anyway tell me what you think =) and if I should carry this on, like all my rejected stories I'll continue to write them anyway just not on here. So let me know and enjoy, **

**Sasha XxxX**

"Alice hurry up!" I called down the hall as I stuffed necessities into a messenger bag.

"I'm _trying_" Alice called back, her voice strained. I finished and slung the bag over my shoulder. Jogging down the hall I burst into Alice's room to find clothes sprawled across the floor, so that it looked like there wasn't even a floor at all.

"Alice you can't take it all we have to go!" it pained Alice to leave clothes behind but it had to be done, Alice needed to leave…_we_ needed to leave.

My name is Isabella Swan, best friend of Mary Alice Brandon, but she prefers to be called Alice, and I prefer to be called Bella. Alice's parents took me into when both my mother and father died of tuberculosis. Alice had been my best friend ever since I moved in, and seeing as I came to live with them when I was 3 we've been best friends for 13 years.

Me and Alice had our birthdays 3 days apart. Alice's was on the 9th of June and mine was on the 12th. Both born in 1901, both turned 16 last week. Alice's parent want to institutionalize Alice in an asylum, I wasn't about to let that happen.

You see Alice has a sort of precognition, she can see what's going to happen. She wasn't crazy but no one seemed to believe us. We were running away; Alice wasn't crazy and she doesn't deserve to be but into a nut house full of nut _cases_. Her sister, Cynthia has promised to hold off the family until we have time to escape; we haven't told her much, just that we have to go away.

Cynthia is too young to understand _why_ we have to go away, because Alice's parents do not wish for her to know that Alice will be sent to an Asylum.

"Are you ready?" I asked Alice, she nodded,

"Are _you_?" I smiled and nodded back,

"Let's go" We ran out the back door, Alice's bag bulging as she had tried to stuff her whole wardrobe in there. Mine looking scarily similar, the difference was _mine_ wasn't filled with just clothes. I had food, medical kits, everything we could need. Money, passports, the works.

We were on edge but no one in the streets knew that we were running away, so we had no reason to be. However, that did not shake the feeling that we were alone; and being watched.

We kept up a brisk pace until we came to the outskirts of town, we looked back once and sighed. We hadn't spoke much it was thoughtful silence since we left the house; but Alice broke it,

"I guess this is goodbye Biloxi" Alice gave a small, sad wave. I grasped Alice's hand in mine and we walked away from our hometown, heads held high.

*~(2 Weeks later)~*

"Do we have anymore water?" Alice asked, I nodded and handed her a glass. We had mode a small 'camp', if you will, In the forest a few miles away from Biloxi. Search parties were still raging, but we were fending for ourselves well.

A nice old man gave us food and water weekly, he was strange but he was nice. His eyes were very dark, and he looked week. I felt bad for taking food off him, he obviously worked hard for it. He looked permanently ill with his pale skin, he said he would keep a look out for us; but I couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to his words, it was the way he said them.

"Bella, I hear something" Alice whispered, frightened,

"Probably just a rabbit or something, if it makes you feel better we can climb that tree?" Alice wasn't one of the outdoors, me on the other hand was constantly partaking in 'male' sports and activities, they were far more entertaining than sewing. Alice made a face but nodded anyway. It took me seconds to scale the tall cedar; Alice, however, was struggling.

"Here" I whispered, asking for her hand. She took my outstretched arm and I yanked her up. She blew her hair out of her eyes, I laughed. I guess the way we were complete opposites made us even stronger as friends. And our heated debates filled the time.

"Do you still hear it?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"I think it would have heard us anyway" she laughed, I nodded,

"So how are your clothes holding up?" I asked conversationally, and giggled as she went into a rant about how she got a mud stain on the hem of her dress the other day.

*~(The next day)~*

"Good morning sleepy head" I greeted Alice as I stirred the soup in our make shift stove. Alice sat up, her blanket over her lap, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head.

"Mornin' " she replied sleepily. I smiled,

"Hungry?" I pointed my wooden spoon at the pot, her eyes widened,

"You bet" I suppressed a laughing fit.

"Can you look after this while I go find the old man?" she nodded, "Can you ask for some bread this time?" I raised an eye brow,

"We will take what we are given" I said in a disapproving tone,

"Fine" Alice whined.

I whistled as I strolled out of the woods, checking no one was watching I hopped over the old mans fence. He was standing by the back door,

"Hello dear" I smiled at his kind face,

"Good morning" I greeted cheerily, then, I heard a blood curdling scream. I winced and then froze in shock.

"Alice" for some reason I knew that it wasn't a rabbit that scared her this time.

"He's found you" the old man whispered,

"What? Who's found us? What are you talking about!" I was panicking, and shrieked as the old man threw down his dish towel he had been holding and threw me on his back.

"Hold on" he wasn't the frail old man anymore as he flew through the forest, he was some sort of supernatural being. The trees were moving so fast it made me dizzy, suddenly we came to a halt. I covered my mouth to muffle to scream that emitted from my mouth as I saw a pale faced stranger stalking towards Alice.

The stranger lunged at Alice, her small featured morphed in a mask of pain and fright. The stranger sung his teeth into Alice neck as she thrashed and screamed and I was powerless. I never felt so useless in my entire life.

To my surprise, the old man flew through the air and straight into the horrid stranger leaving Alice riving on the floor. I ran over to Alice and heard a deafening crack along with a low growl, an animalistic growl. If I wasn't so preoccupied with Alice I would have been terrified.

Then a metallic screech echoed through the silent forest, even Alice had froze; or maybe time just slowed for a moment, because soon after Alice started screaming again. The old man turned round, behind him was the torn body parts of the stranger alight in a roaring fire.

"I'm sorry, but I have to" he whispered to me,

"Have to what?" I asked, confused,

"He had a mate, she will come for him; and find you. She will kill you because she can't kill her" he replied pointed at Alice, I winced at his reasoning,

"What is it you have to do? I don't understand" he looked upset, torn, and unwilling.

"It's best if you don't young one, it's best you don't" I furrowed my brow in confusion, but then I understood as his sharp razor like teeth slowly sunk into the skin on my exposed shoulder.

**So what did you think? Should I carry on? I'm ill at the moment but when I'm better I'll act on your decision. Happy reading, **

**Sasha XxxX**


	2. New Life

**I got a very nice response! In a few hours of posting I got 5 reviews, I hope you guys review again. I already had this chapter written I didn't strain my poor sick mind. Anyway my lovely reviewers are as follows;**

**Carol xx **- Thank you, it was very nice of you to say so =) I was surprised to see you review so quickly after posting, thanks.

**Christyallen89 **-yay! I've never made someone short of words before! I'm happy, glad you like it and I hope you like this one too! =)

**Twihard22 **- Updated, well I didn't write it now I had the last two chapter wrote for weeks so, yeah no work on my part :D hope you review

**angeleyenc **-hope you continue to like it and review again, oh and by the way I like your hair =D that sounded stalkersish but I like red so yeah. My mum won't let me die my hair, it's depressing =(

**AmbieBubs **-it's 506 and I hope so, I haven't wrote one based on Alice and Bella yet so I wanted to try everything you know? Be an all round author for twilight =) hope you review

Chapter 2

The fire was excruciating but I held my toung, Alice needed me. The fire spread to my heart and then, it stopped. I sighed and then gasped as the exploded again making my heart beat erratically, my breaths came short and ragged and I screamed as I pushed itself deeper into my heart.

It was over, it just…_stopped_. I opened my eyes and blinked repeatedly. Everything was so bright, so vibrant. I looked over at Alice and my jaw dropped, her skin was pale, beautifully pale. Her face was flawless, her hair smooth and pitch black. Alice was breath taking, she was like a sister to me and it hurt me to see her in pain. I knew she would just have to wait it out like it did but it didn't stop me reaching out my hand to her.

I yelped as I saw my hand, it was the same colour as Alice's. What _were_ we? Of course I knew, but I wasn't going to say it; that would be admitting it.

"Alice?" I whispered, her face scrunched up as she held back another scream.

"Don't stress out ok? Just let it take over, it shortens it" I think I saw her try to nod. Her body relaxed from its previously tense, rigid posture.

Not long after her eyes fluttered open, I clutched her into a hug,

"You're ok" I whispered, she laughed and we both froze. It sounded like Bells.

"Bella your voice-"

"Alice your laugh-" we both giggled then looked each other. We were both so different.

"Bella why have we changed?" Alice didn't like to believe myths, I did though.

"I _think_ we might have changed into…" Alice had her eyes wide with anticipation and I could see the sweet, naive little girls were both were when we were 3. I had grown up, Alice didn't like to think of life like that. She always used to say;

_Growing old isn't optional, growing up is. Why not hold time up a bit?_

It made me laugh every time, but it meant I was frequently the barer of bad news. I knew I had to accept it, if not for me, for Alice.

"_Vampires_" I whispered, understanding dawned on her features and I grimaced as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"No" she whispered, I nodded,

"Yes, we can make the most of this Alice, we can" she shook her head,

"We'd have to kill people" Alice said, mortified. I smiled knowingly,

"No we don't" she looked confused,

"When have I never had a plan Alice?" she smiled,

"You always have a plan" a smug smile found its way onto my face,

"Of course I do!" I had carefully explained that humans weren't the only living things with blood, and that I'm sure animals blood would be suffice. We both realized something, we weren't craving the blood.

"Alice are you…_thirsty_?" I asked hesitantly, she frowned,

"I don't _think_ so" she replied, equally as hesitant,

"I don't know" she whispered, this was all so new; all so different.

"This is so confusing" I muttered, I got up and brushed myself off.

"C'mon let go back to the old mans house and see what we can find out" I said to Alice, offering my hand to help her up, I doubted she needed it but I was habit for both of us. We walked in silence for an immeasurable amount of time before Alice said to me.

"Bella, for what it's worth, If I had to be changed into a vampire with someone, I'm glad it's you. We're like twins now!" Alice squealed and I laughed at her light hearted nature. It could bring you out of bad times so easily, I almost felt as if nothing was wrong.

We had lugged our bags into the old man's house to find in empty of him. All that was left that even signalled he had been here was a note.

_Dear Bella and Alice, _

_I know that Bella would look here first, the rational young lady that she is; so Bella, just before we rushed into the forest I wrote this. It a step-by-step for this life, follow them carefully. If I'm not telling you this myself it means I have been destroyed or been forced to flee. I'm sorry if any of this was a consequence of my actions, I wouldn't have forced you into this life if I had a choice. Feel free to use any of the houses facilities, and I'd stay clear of the fridge. It's stocked as a prop, but being newborns the smell will be even more repulsive to you than it was to me. Below is your guide, I wish you the best in this life of darkness. Find happiness. _

I looked in shock at the letter, and what the elegant script tells me. Alice darted away from my side I a blur I was stunned,

"You heard the old geezer! I call the shower!" I smiled at her antics, she was a strange little pixie, or a frightening little monster; however you looked at it.

I went to pick up a glass and it shattered in my hand, I bit my lip. Oops. I guess that would be vampire strength? Yeah, I guess it would.

The water came on and I figured Alice had been able to keep her strength under control…unlike me. There was a knocking at the door, I hesitated and came to the conclusion that it would be suspicious to not answer if the old man had been expecting someone. I glanced in the mirror as I passed the hall and saw my eyes had turned a startling green **(A:N I know I'm obsessed with green as an eye colour, if you want to see the colour it beautiful it'll be under **_**I'm 506 stuff, Bella's GREEN eye's**_** hope you check it out). **I gasped, why hadn't Alice told me.

I went to the door, and unlocked it with the key on the mantle piece; I was lucky it fit the lock, I could have been just a random key. I opened the door a fraction, thanking my lucky stars that it was dark outside; I didn't want to burn or anything.

"Oh" and elderly lady said, obviously surprised,

"Do you know where Wilfred is?" She asked, I had no idea if it was a cover name or not but I'd better hope I'm a better liar as a vampire than I was when I was human.

"Oh he's out" I said smiling at her, not wanting to show my possible fangs; I'm new at this ok? I didn't know if I burned, or if I had fangs, or well…anything.

"I'm his long lost granddaughter" I said softly, she smiled.

"He's told me so much about you, he said he hadn't seen you in such a long time. That he had been cruelly taken away from his daughter and family. Hoping that one day he would meet you, you've made him very happy no doubt?" I tried not to choke, no wonder he hadn't wanted to change anyone; he must have missed him family dearly.

"Oh yes, I can tell him to get back to you?" she shook her head,

"No, no I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving tomorrow, can you wish him my best?" I nodded sadly, I felt bad lying to her.

"Of course, he's talked about you to though, wouldn't stop saying how dear a friend you were to him" I tried to lie convincingly,

"Really?" she sounded so hopeful, I nodded,

"Honestly, well it was nice meeting you" I said to her,

"And you dear, goodbye" I bid her farewell, and heard Alice approach. Still facing the door she asked,

"Lying to old people are we?" she joked I rolled my eyes and turned to face her, Alice gasped her small hand on her mouth,

"B-Bella, your eyes!" She pointed at me,

"You could have told me earlier you know, don't act surprised _now_" she shook her head.

"They _honestly_ weren't that colour before, I swear! They were red!" I looked at Alice her eyes were red, why weren't mine?

"They do have little red and orange bits in them though" She whispered, I frowned. Why was I such a freak?

"I'm going to have my shower" Alice nodded,

"I'll look at the list, see you in a minute" she replied, I ran at my new found super speed to the bathroom. Alice had left the water running for me and I hopped in. Not many people had showers, this man must have been rich. His house was certainly well furnished.

I finished up and was fascinated, every scar, every bruise was gone. It was a little strange, I looked in the mirror and looked at my face properly for the first time. My eyes were the same startling green, my already high and defined cheek bones were even more prominent. My nose was straight and a little upturned, not slightly bent to the right because of when I broke it when I was 6. My jaw line was also very defined but softly curved as well. It was a strange contrast.

My hair was still the same, maybe a little glossier but the same dark brown that fell in loose ringlets down my back. At least something about all of this was familiar. I got dressed in clean clothes and met Alice in the kitchen.

"There's five steps" she told me, not looking up from the sheet, she wouldn't let me see the sheet and she got that glazed look in her eye.

"What'd you see Alice?" I asked when she snapped out of it.

"I see a man, he's like us, he's waiting for me…or looking for me" I smiled sadly, of course Alice would find someone. I would be alone.

"Well seeing as you won't let me see the sheet-"

"-it will be more dramatic" she interjected,

"-will you tell me step one?" she nodded,

"_find your food source_" Alice read, I nodded,

"Shall we try and find some animals?" I asked her, she looked wary,

"We can _try_" I smiled and we picked up our stuff and left. The house looking just as it had before we came, despite the fact there was no letter. We were making our way into the world with new eyes, literally.

**Hope you liked it! Review please, happy reading, **

**Sasha XxxX**

**BELOW IS THE STEPS THE OLD MAN WRITE OUT BELLA CAN'T SEE BECAUSE OF FUTURE REASONS BUT YOU CAN! PLEASE REVIEW BY THE WAY =)**

_**Step one; **__Find your food source_

_**Step two; **__See how long you can stay away from that food source, when your eyes go black this means you are thirsty, hunt._

_**Step three; **__As a vampire you have natural, speed, strength, senses, and durability. You will also sparkle in the sun, avoid showing these qualities whilst humans are around. You may also have a gift, it is apart of you; try a figure it out. _

_**Step four; **__The volturi (rulers of the vampire world, prevent exposure) have prevented vampire children. As a vampire you can't have children, and maternal vampire changed babies, they were rabid and untameable. DO NOT CHANGE A CHILD. _

_**Step five; **__Find a mate, you now know everything about this world. Finding your mate is the next step. A vampire's bond is strong and unbreakable. You will know instantly, if now my sight then by contact. _

_**REVIEW PLEASE! =) REVIEW PLEASE! =) REVIEW PLEASE! =) REVIEW PLEASE! =)**_


	3. Well, that was a surprise

**Did no one like last chapter? Ok, I'm still going to post though, I don't care if you all want to kill me :D evil, Mwahahaha. Anyway the people who did seem to like it left lovely reviews, thanks you. Here they are;**

**AmbieBubs **- here you go, hope you like it. =)

**Twihard22 **- here's your update, hope you enjoy it and thanks for the review :D

**I'm sorry to those who are reading I'm 506 but while I'm ill it's easier for me to write this because the idea's are fresh and quick to get down. When I'm better I'll update again, once again I'm very sorry. **

**Also, as well as a big thank you to those who reviewed, I would also like to thank the 6 who faved and the 7 who alerted. How about dropping in a review? Thanks, enjoy the chapter, **

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 3

"Bella I can't do this!" Alice complained,

"Yes you can, just _try_, for me?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes, she sighed,

"Only because you're like a sister to me" she muttered, we stalked a little further into the woods until we came across this grumpy old caribou,

"He's all yours" I said to Alice, I had already pounced on a bear. It came naturally, and not a spot of blood on me. I was proud of myself. Alice was hesitant but gracefully landed on the animals back, she looked at me for instruction.

"Think about it's pulse, and where it's strongest that's the biggest hint your gunna get Alice!" I said to her, she nodded. I saw her close her eyes and then they snapped open, and without any hesitance she sank her teeth into the caribou's neck.

"Finished!" Alice called, considerably less irritable,

"That was fun!" she beamed,

"I told you could do it-" I tilted my head to the side,

"Your eyes have changed colour" I told her, Alice looked at me,

"Well so have yours" _please be normal, please be normal_. I handed Alice a little mirror so she could see her eyes,

"Ooh they're pretty!" Alice said in a very child-like way, trust Alice, I shook my head. Alice handed me the mirror and I looked at it hesitantly,

"You said they had changed!" I protested, extremely disappointed by the striking green staring back at me.

"They have! My new, extremely accurate, vampire sight has enabled me to see that the before red and orange flecks in you eyes are now golden like my eyes" I smiled,

"That's ok, I guess" Alice brushed herself off. I rolled my eyes, but did the same.

*~(6 months later)~*

"Bella? I need to go to a little diner around the corner, ok? I'll be back soon, promise. Keep the house tidy!" I huffed,

"I _always_ keep the house tidy!" I protested,

"Ok, go but don't scare the old men again" I said she frowned, "Bella, if an old man started checking you out you'd growl at him as well. Ok thanks, today's an important day!" she skipped out of the room, I shook my head; a small smile on my face.

We were in Philadelphia at the moment, it was mid-day and there was a storm so we could go out. Alice had been excited all day and I had no idea why, she said I would have to wait and see; I hated it when she did that. We had found out that Alice had Clairvoyance, and me? Well I could manipulate energy.

I could lift things, I could stop electricity flow, or I could start it; I could take life, or give it. Pretty much anything that needed any type of energy I could control; I could even use someone else's power. I didn't like to though, it felt like an intrusion of privacy.

I was just finished straightening the already straight bed sheets on my bed. I then moved onto Alice's. I heard a key turn the lock in the door, I walked to greet Alice but I stood frozen when a blond haired man, covered in scars; walked through the door with her.

"Bella! This is jasper!" she squealed, I offered my hand,

"I'm Bella" he smiled shyly,

"Jasper" he seemed sweet, perfect for Alice.

"So I see you sought out your mate" I teased, Alice beamed,

"You don't have a mate?" Jasper asked quietly, I'm sure to not offend me. I shook my head as reply,

"That's why she's all depressed!" Alice chirped, I scowled,

"Am not" I muttered, knowing it was useless.

"C'mon then, I want details!" I said rubbing my hands together. Alice signalled for Jasper to start:

"I noticed there was a storm out during the day, I'm still not completely comfortable with being out in the daylight hours but I had gone out anyway; just to feel somewhat normal. It was raining-" Now that he mentioned it there _was_ little droplets of rain in his hair.

"-I knew I shouldn't stand outside, it would draw attention standing in the pouring rain. I could either continue to stand there or I could go into a little half-filled diner. My eyes were dark and I was hesitant to go into a room full of people" Jasper smiled,

"She was there-expecting me, naturally" jasper chuckled,

"She hopped down from the stool she was sat on as soon as I walked in, and strode directly towards me"

"It shocked me, I was not sure if she meant to attack. That was the only explanation my past had to offer, but she was smiling. And the emotion that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before. _You've kept me waiting a long time_ was what she said to me" Jasper smiled and he looked so _happy_. Alice had a new sparkle in her eyes, and me…well I was the one left out.

Alice took over,

"You ducked your head like a good southern gentleman, and said _I'm sorry ma'am_" Alice laughed, the sound made Jasper's face light up noticeably.

"You held out your hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century I felt hope" I smiled at them as Jasper took Alice's hand.

"I'm just relieved, I thought you were never going to show up. You just stood there in the rain. I thought I was wrong" Alice explained,

"I've explained to Jasper about my gift, and yours. I hope you don't mind-" I shook my head smiling,

"I don't mind Alice, Jasper is as much apart of this family as you are now. Welcome to the nut house" we made a joke of our little escape-plan-gone-wrong a long time ago. He chuckled,

"And I've explained about my gift to Alice, but not you. Would you like me to explain?" He asked, the shy man back. I nodded, as to not make this difficult for him with a sarcastic comment.

"I can manipulate and inflict emotions, I'm an empath" Jasper said hesitantly,

"Does it revolve around energy?" I asked eagerly, he laughed,

"Yes, it does" Alice raised and eye brow in disapproval,

"I just wanted to know, I'm not going to do anything!" I said holding my hands up. Jasper looks amused,

"You don't want to steal my power?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"It would be borrowing, and no. I do not, Alice just assumes that I do".

Shortly after our first hunt me and Alice set to work on step two. Alice still wouldn't let me see the sheet it was getting to me. What was so great about hiding some steps from me? I mean honestly, Alice has such a twisted sense of humour. Anyway, back to the point, we found Alice could stand two weeks without a hunt. I could last indefinitely, we gave up after 8 weeks. However my eyes went darker after about 4 weeks. I just wasn't _thirsty_, at all.

Alice said it felt like a fire in your throat, a burning sensation. But I had never felt it. Alice's eyes were still red when the golden colour wore out, maybe a few days before she should hunt. She just hunted more than she needed to, to keep the suspicions practically non-existent.

Alice hadn't let me see the sheet but she said in step four it warned us about the volturi, and not to change children. She sort of had to tell me about that. Everything else though she said she could hide from me.

"Guess what Bella!" Alice squealed, I smiled at her enthusiasm,

"What is it Alice?" she bounced in her seat, Jasper looked somewhat awed,

"I completed all the steps!" I groaned,

"This is _so _unfair" I grumbled,

"_Steps_?" Jasper enquired, this led to Alice telling Jasper about the last 6 months and me sulking into my bedroom. We would have to move soon, I was getting bored and people were starting to realize that we were a little different. I'd have to discuss it with Alice and Jasper though.

*~(99 years later)~*

We had moved to England for 52 years; no noticed us in the hilly countryside, then to Chicago, and now we were on our way to Forks, Washington. England was beautiful, you could walk down a single street and see buildings from every era. Wild flowers grew intricately on the walls and floor, and the scenery was incomparable. Jasper and Alice had got married in an Old English church, inside though it had been lavish and exquisite, it was Alice all over. To be honest I didn't think Jasper was paying much attention to anything _but_ his new wife, not like he hadn't done that before.

Chicago had been interesting, we had done some scooping; well _Jasper_ had done some scooping, and found out that a doctor by the name or Carlisle Cullen had worked there around the time of Mine and Alice's change.

There had been a man who we suspected he had changed as a companion, and I wanted to find out more. Had this man had a family, siblings, what sort of life had he left behind? Alice had said I shouldn't be to nosey and to not go into their history, Jasper would so anything Alice wanted him to, so he obviously sided with her. He would even roll over like a dog in the middle of a park; it had been entertain I'll give him that.

I had gone ahead anyway, and it had been enthralling. I found out so much, and felt as if I knew him when he was alive, he had had a sibling; a sister, she had been beautiful just like her mother. I felt bad that he had to leave it all behind, even if his parents had died he still deserved a life, we all did.

All this while Alice had successfully converted Jasper to animal blood. He could last 3 weeks before he had to hunt, but preferred to not take his chances and plus then he got to hunt with Alice.

And now we making our way to Forks, it was meant to have bad weather; perfect for us. I sighed as I drove down to the rainy town, Alice and Jasper were snuggled in the back seat; Alice was reading a book and Jasper was reading over he shoulder. Alice turned the page,

"Hey! I wasn't done yet missy" Jasper teased, pushing Alice slightly,

"Sorry Jazz" she said and turned the page back over. It was times like these that I felt truly alone, I knew Jasper and Alice felt it too as Jasper was shooting waves of calm at me, and whatever Jasper did or felt Alice did too, and visa versa.

We pulled up to our new house, I beamed.

"You did a great job choosing the house Ali" I smiled at her. She shrugged one shoulder, smiling all the same,

"It's a talent" Jasper chuckled,

"Sure is" I covered my ear,

"I don't want to know how Alice choosing a big bed was beneficial for you ok!" they both laughed and I pouted as I got out of the car.

We unpacked and it was about 6pm when Alice screamed,

"What is it Alice?" me and Jasper said in unison while we skidded into the room she was in.

"I forgot some shopping!" Our jaws dropped, oh god. This must be bad, can you get vampire doctors?

"Alice who in hell did _you_ forget _shopping!_" I asked incredulous,

"I was just a little occupied with the future, that's all c'mon we need to go shopping!" me and Jasper looked at each other, my eyes saying _She's your wife! You go!_ Jaspers saying _She's your best friend! Go do girly stuff!_ we had these conversations often.

"_NOW!_" Alice was getting distraught,

"Um, Alice? I'm going to stay home and perfect everything. I'm sure your _husband_ would love to go shopping with you, considering _your married_" I smiled and bounced out of the room.

I didn't do much apart from tidy and straighten everything in the house. I got bored and decided to pop into the school. It was a cloudy Friday, we had arrived too late to actually go to school but I could collect our schedules and maps. I locked the door on my way out and made it over to my new Lamborghini Gallardo, pitch black of course. The money had sort of accumulated over the years, none of us would have to work because of financial difficulties; but one of us will to keep up pretences. Three teens living alone would need _some_ sort of income. We have planned a little competition to see who gets the short straw, none of us _want_ to work.

I pulled up into the full parking lot. I looked at the time, 3:01. They would finish in 39 minutes, I did _not_ want to face the school on my own. I'd do it with Jasper and Alice. I hesitantly walked up to reception. I _thought_ I could smell vampire, but we hadn't come across to many in our travels. At most 20, so I couldn't be sure, every vampire smelt different but it was there. But what would a _vampire_ be doing in a _human_ school? _You could ask yourself the dame question, dumb ass_. Stupid internal voice dishing out criticism.

I walked up to the receptionist, her name tag read _Ms. Cope_, but a normal human wouldn't notice that. Would they? Oh I don't know!

"Hello, I'm new. I thought I could collect my map and schedule?" she looked up and did a double take. Here we go again,

"Certainly just a moment" she tapped at her keyboard, looking a little flustered.

"I just need you to confirm some details" I nodded, then realized that a human wouldn't be able to notice that either. _Been out of civilization for a while have we?_ My brain taunted, _not_ helpful.

"What is your name"

"Isabella Brandon"

"Sister"

"Alice Brandon"

"And your brother"

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Well it all seems to be in order, here you are" she handed me some sheets, but you could tell she was curious as to why me and Alice had a different name to Jasper.

"Thank you" I said to her sweetly, she pushed a flyer across the top of the desk,

"Those are the school events, they are very important to us _everyone_ goes" this seemed like she was threatening me, poorly I might add, to go to these events. Almost like, _Go to these or detention_, and me replying _Say that again and I'll suck your blood_. I hadn't ever drank from a human, but that didn't mean I couldn't threaten people, right?

*~(Next morning)~*

Today was November 17th, our first day at Forks High School. The weekend had been uneventful and my music had drowned out Alice's and Jasper's antics last night. I _really_ didn't need to be there along with them. I shivered, and cringed.

Plodding downstairs I looked around the new house. It was larger than any other houses we had had in the past, it was four stories tall. Panelled wood outside, and the walls seemed to wrap around the shape of the house gracefully. A balcony was around the back of the house, whilst the front windows had window seats. I would sit on the window seat in my room and read a book while the world went by my window. It was nice to feel like we were finally settling down for at _least_ a few decades, whilst we could contribute to civilization.

Alice had laid my clothes out for me and I was already dressed so I took the opportunity to read the flyer I was given yesterday.

_**Event's at Forks High**_

_**Monday the 24**__**th**__** Nov:**_ Themed dance, (Buffy the vampire slayer)

_**Friday the 2**__**nd**__** Dec: **_Fundraiser Wolf themed (Help save the Olympic wolf)

_**Saturday the 17**__**th**__** Dec:**_ Christmas party (No costume required, formal wear)

_**A new flyer will be given out next term for the spring Events, flyers will also be available from the school office. **_

I knew forks was big on its myths but honestly, Wolves and Vampires? Seriously? Well that was going to be ironic. I pinned the flyer on the notice board so that Alice and Jasper could see it later, I might as well get to school early; seeing as they weren't quite…_finished. _

"I'm going to school!" I yelled up the stairs and walked out the front door. School bag on shoulder. I arrived at school with plenty of time to spare, but little patience. Everyone was staring and I remembered yesterday why I wanted to be in and out quickly. I had wanted to face the stares with Alice and Jasper.

The whispering was loud and profound. How do humans come up with such rubbish? Did I _look_ like I was 6 months pregnant? This. Is. Going. To. Be. Hell. Simples. **(A:N, I love the compare the market Meerkat!)**

I cautiously walked into the school and quickly went over our cover story.

Me and Alice were non-identical twins. Our mother died and married Jasper's mother, his father had died. Our father and step-mother were on a drive when a drunk man in a gang had shot their petrol tank killing himself, the gang, and our parents. The three of us lived alone; me and Alice were posing as 16 so we were juniors, and Jasper was posing for 17 so he was a senior. Jasper was our legal guardian. It had taken a while but I had made both Alice and Jasper see that it was more beneficial if they _weren't _in the same year.

I felt an arm link round each of mine.

"Nice to see you could join me" I teased Alice and Jasper,

"Sorry we just-" I shook my head,

"I _don't _want to know Alice" Jasper chuckled,

"They're like hawks" he muttered in my ear,

"You're telling me" we froze just as we got through the cafeteria doors. Standing at the other side of the room, as solid as statues, were three vampires. I had been right, Forks High School, is infested, with blood sucking, vampires.

**Did you like? No, yes? Let me know =) they say I have tonsillitis and something else. But you never know with me, I catch colds and viruses so quickly it's not even worth the time off school. I have to stop now the screen's giving me a headache, let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Sasha XxxX**


	4. Rivalries Form

**You guys liked last chapter better? Good, =) I was starting to think I should stop. Anyway, if you still like this then let me know! Its nice to hear your thoughts, I don't care if they are just ramblings I'll read them anyway. Here are those who kindly took the time to review;**

**AmbieBubs **- Thank you for reviewing all my twilight stories! it's nice =) hope you like this chapter

**angeleyenc **- Update has arrived, enjoy :D

**Tash 4 Twilight**- yay! I'm not the only person in the world that is constantly sick! normally it isn't that bad but its worse this time. Hope you like the chapter =D

**narutosonlyfriend **- I'm glad I changed your mind, it was a little boring to start with. I haven't done a fanfic for twilight where they hate each other to start with, so I thought I'd give it a go. to answer your question, they never actually _met_ Carlisle but they just sort of dug up some dirt and put the pieces together, they weren't certain until Bella recognized Edward. no one else recognises him, and when they found out about Carlisle Edward would have come back to Carlisle and Esme. the only reason they began to research was because the mysterious doctor seemed to show vampires characteristics and left around the time Alice and Bella were changed, it caught their interest. sorry about this length feedback. enjoy the chapter =)

**twihard22 **- here's your update! the rivalry has started dun-dun-dunnnnnn! anyway enjoy! :D

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed, the 10 who faved, and the 9 who alerted. It means a great deal =)**

**Sorry that this is getting updated faster than my other stories, one) I'm stuck for ideas, they're there I just don't know how to get them down, two) this is easier to write, and less strenuous on my bed bound, sick self. And three) as it's a new story the ideas just sort of write them selves. I **_**WILL**_** update, just when I can word my ideas and when I get better. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Enjoy the chapter and hopefully review! **

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 4

We stood there, frozen. The whole populous of Forks High staring at us on the outskirts of the gangway they had created from one group of vampires to the other. The group of three vampires consisted of a big, bulky, muscular male with brown curly hair. A tall, blond and in one word; stunning, female. And lastly there was another male with bronze unruly hair, angular features, and an intense gaze.

What shocked me most was that the last member of the group was Edward Anthony Masen. The man Dr. Carlisle Cullen had changed all those years ago, well that's what we thought; digging into files and evidence can only go so far you know?

Our Coven was glaring at there's. After eyeing each other up I couldn't take it. I strutted towards them with a purpose. I glared hard and deadly, as I approached them.

I felt Alice and Jasper flank me, I guess I _was_ the leader. I paused in front of them, one hand on hip. It was better to put up a front, I didn't know what we were up against.

"What are you doing here?" The blond spat, I snarled. Making the bulky one step in front of the blond…

"_Awww they're mates_. Pathetic" I sneered, rolling my eyes. They all started sizing up, Jasper looking the bulky one down, Alice's small form frightening Edward; and I had the blond about ready to wet herself.

"You didn't answer my question" She said through clenched teeth,

"Who said it was worth answering?" I spun round and strode out the cafeteria, walking up the gangway the humans had cleared and made my exit. I guess they could be useful sometimes.

The day was tense and full of Alice getting irritated with Jasper's over protectiveness. His was in the year above and was sitting in on Alice's classes, it wasn't helping with our story. We made our was the lunch, they would be there and we all knew it. Jasper snaked his arm around Alice's waist and I took the lead. I slammed the doors open, I think a big entrance is better. We walked in sync to a table in the corner of the room, I plonked myself down and put my feet up on the table. Alice giggled as Jasper held the chair out for her.

I listened in on _their_ table. I knew their names (courtesy of Alice) but I wasn't going to use them until I had devised a plan with Jazz and Alice at home.

"_You know I don't think the two mate's mean any harm, the one with attitude; we need to keep an eye on her though"_ I _so_ didn't have attitude! The blond is going to burn in hell!

"_Rose, how do you know she isn't just putting up a front for her coven? Maybe she's just concerned for their safety" _the bulky one tried to reason with his mate.

"_I don't think it's that, I think they are all good fighters; I just think it's a defence mechanism" _Edward shrugged, (yes I know I'm calling him by his name, but I've practically stalked him! Ok I _did_ stalk him, but it was before coming here, so that makes it ok).

"_What do you mean, _'you think_'?"_ the blond said in an irritated hushed voice,

"_I can't read her mind"_ So Edward was a mind reader? Well it's good he can't read my mind, but he could read Alice's and Jaspers.

"Guys!" I snapped Alice and Jazz out of their _'moment_' and glared at them,

"Chill Bella" Alice said off handily,

"Well then, I'll just let the mind reader read your mind then" I said inspecting my nails. Alice froze in a state of panic,

"Think of something else, religiously. Non-stop. Like translating the dictionary into Dutch" Alice raised an eyebrow

"Only _you_ have enough time in the night to memorize the dictionary. But I get your drift" I glowered at her, Jasper learnt a long time ago to stay out of our little teasing competitions. It usually left him sore and bruised.

*~(back home)~*

"Bella! We can't fight them!" Alice protested, I huffed and folded my arms across my chest.

"Why not?" Jasper looked amused,

"Because, Bella. One) you just want an excuse to show off-" I shrugged, I wasn't going to deny it.

"-And two, we don't know their strengths or size" Jasper said, always the soldier. But _my_ plans were the plans that got us out of trouble…and into it. But over all I beat Jasper 4:1, so there.

"We have a psychic, an empath, and me. What else could we possibly need?" I protested,

"How would any of that help?" Jasper retorted,

"Are you serious? How wouldn't it! Alice could predict their moves, Jasper you could make them feel all soppy or tired and then take them out. And me, well I can look after myself" Over the years I had toughened up. I could fight with my eyes shut, my power was mastered, my mental shield I could manipulate, and I could use an opponents own power against them. I could use my energy to combust them, or ignite fire. I was like fire to a vampire, I was death; that is if you catch me on my bad side. Otherwise I'm an alright vampire.

"How about we don't fight, but we can threaten…" Alice saw my face,

"…Repeatedly-" she looked at me again, I still wasn't satisfied,

"-And are allowed to follow through if the opportunity arises?" she squeaked, I broke out into a smile and nodded.

"Sounds good" Alice and Jasper let out a breath in unison.

"Right well…" Jazz started, I smiled,

"Go on you two" I felt like a mum,

"Love you Bella" they chorused as Jasper chased Alice up the stairs.

*~(Tuesday morning)~*

All three of us were sat round the kitchen table, Alice was sketching costumes for the dance, and I was conversing with Jasper. Alice had already made up her mind; until she knows they pose as no threat then she won't be pleasant. If they do pose as a threat and make the first move then she'll attack. We all knew that was how it was going to go but were just to stubborn to admit it.

"So we call them by name?" I enquired, Jasper looked at me like I was insane, I probably was. But who was I to judge?

"Why in the world would we do that? We aren't having pleasant afternoon tea!" Jasper always got stressed when Alice could be in danger.

I remember the time he put her on a plane and told the pilot to just stay put in the air until he found the vampire that had complemented her shoes! It was sweet but extremely irritating, she had my book!

"_Because_, it will freak them out. Spout random knowledge and it will make them paranoid. On edge. I like making the prey squirm a bit" Jasper rolled his eyes, but agreed that it would be best to let them know we had the upper hand. As far as we know for certain, there is only three of them. And only one of the three has a gift.

We made our way to school, always on alert, always expecting. But nothing happened, we walked into school looking over our shoulders every few seconds but nothing was there. Of course I could sense it but I felt better if I _saw_ not just sensed.

"Alice is everything ok?" I asked her, she knew I wasn't talking about the present, but the future.

"Yeah everything's just fine, for now" our conversation would sound strange to anyone else but we understood that's all that mattered. Jasper had agreed to go to his _own_ classes today. While me and Alice shared the same schedule anyway.

We were stood outside English because we were early, when the teacher came out of the class room and told us we could come in. He had smiled at us and said he wanted an introduction when the class started. _Great_. You know, I think _this_ is why there is no privacy in this town! Right from the off everyone knows your life story!

It was lucky me and Alice had this story memorized, I bet I could write it backwards in 17 languages within 10 seconds.

"Settle down class, we have new students; Isabella and Alice Brandon. Shall we do the hot seat?" There was a chorus of cheers and encouragement. Seriously? They sit you down to be asked questioned? Nosey town means nosey people.

"I'm Bella"

"I'm Alice"

"We're non-identical twins" We said in unison,

"We just moved from Chicago" Alice said with a smile,

"Well that's a first! We've never had twins in Forks!" the teacher exclaimed, it wasn't really something to get excited about. We weren't even real twins, but they didn't need to know that.

"Is Jasper Whitlock your brother?" a boy piped up,

"We're not related, but he's our step-brother" there were a few murmurs, some were making Alice burn holes in peoples head, some made her eyes turn an angry black.

"Ok I think the lesson should get underway" the teacher said nervously while loosening his collar with one finger as he watched the staring contest Alice was participating in.

The day went by surprisingly quietly, we hadn't come across the other coven once. The three of us walked out to the parking lot in high spirits. Alice was skipping and dancing, all the while tugging Jasper along with her. He looked lost and uncoordinated as he jogged to keep up with Alice's fairy like movements. I just laughed looking down and shaking my head.

We got to my car but froze when three people were blocking our way. They better not scratch my car, if they scratch my car they will be personally escorted to their death. Courtesy of moi.

"Bella chill they're not going to hurt your car" Alice whispered in my ear, Edward chuckled and I glared at him. It doesn't matter if I stalked him, no one was going to know about that; and I didn't take kindly to being laughed at.

"Would you mind moving, preferably _NOW_!" I growled, Emmet looked petrified but still tugged Rosalie behind him. It felt weird using their names, I spose I would take some getting used to.

"We need to talk" Edward said, calm and collected.

"Yeah I'm sure we do, now get lost before you find out what _my_ talking is like" I knew Jasper would be getting flash backs of the time we had been in town at night and a man had asked me if I wanted to _'talk_' back at his place. His head had rolled down the street and fell down an open drain, I felt sorry for the human who had to find that. The man had been a vampire, of course; I could have dealt with a human in a more civil way. Edward seemed to pale and I jagged Jasper's side. He looked at me, and then realized what was happening. He looked smugly at Edward.

He stood his ground though.

"We don't take kindly to hybrids being on our territory" Rosalie hissed, I snarled,

"I'm not a hybrid" I sneered at her,

"You still have your human eye colour, and you look more human than the other vampires in you coven. I think you are" Rosalie retorted,

"Well I'd stop making assumptions, or better yet do not use your brain. I think your straining yourself, I wonder how much the change enhanced your intellect, or did it destroy it?" she looked about ready to rip my head off. In fact she was about to pounce. Alice would had seen it but I could take care of myself. I check no humans were in the surrounding area with my shield and then held her frozen in mid pounce.

"Like I said, _MOVE_" I stared pointedly at Emmet, he seemed like the biggest threat. His eyes were soft though as he looked at me, Edwards head snapped in my direction.

"Where's your mate?" Emmet asked, sadness in his tone, or pity. I resisted the urge to kill him there and them; I _hated_ pity.

"I have no need for a mate" Jasper could probably feel my loneliness and I hope he was covering it up well because I didn't want Edward finding out. Jasper could think about all the noisy things he and Alice did last night, I don't care so long as my emotions are kept between me and him. Or just me but he had said all my emotions we so much stronger than anyone else's, that I seemed to put everything I had into an emotion. They were strong and powerful, it had scared him at first, and there was no way he could block them out.

Rosalie scoffed, "Sure" I narrowed my eyes,

"Seeing as you are still completely under my control I'd keep the sarcastic comments to yourself" I said smiling but my eyes held true to the threat.

"We'll leave, just put my mate down" Emmet pleaded, he seemed like an alright guy to be honest. I lowered Rosalie to the ground, breaking her heal on purpose. She shrieked and was about to hit me,

"Ah, Ah, Aah. I wouldn't do that" I teased in a mocking tone.

"Vampires that play with fire, get burned"

**Enjoy? Review! **

**Who do you think Bella should befriend first? Emmet? Or maybe they would have a forbidden love thing going on? Let me know what you like =)**

**Sasha XxxX**


	5. I can't do this anymore

**Yay! 20 reviews! Could we try for five each chapter? Maybe? I have a question at the end so please read it. I can't write next chapter until you answer so, yeah, it's kinda important; I don't want to upset people. **

**The lovely people who reviewed are below =) ;**

**Carol xx**- Really? You've only reviewed mine? Thank you, you're right I _am_ proud. Here's your update =)

**christyallen89 **- Glad you like it, I would say the next level is in chapter 6. I've started writing it so its nearly ready =D hope you enjoy and review.

**angeleyenc **- Updated! Yeah it's either Emmet or Esme but I didn't get enough response to act on it. Hope you enjoy! ;D

**twihard22 **- the reason is that I wanted to do a different story line for once, instead of Bella running into Edward's open arms. I'm getting tired of that, and they're seen as a threat and something else that is revealed in this chapter. So read on! She's not her normal character _because_ she's bitter, and I like to mix it up a bit. If you want _that_ Bella read my other stories, but this one is for _this_ type of Bella, ok? This _is_ my story and I don't mind you asking, but criticizing my writing and the _way_ I've wrote it is rude. I'm glad you like the plot line but it's a lot more intricate then you seem to understand, there are reasons for everything and I can't lay them all out for you. And Bella _will_ befriend Emmet or Esme, I _know_ it's not like her but it's not ment to be. Enjoy and I hope you understand a bit better now ;)

**AmbieBubs **- why thank you! *bows* here's your update, chapter 6 is even better _trust_ me, I have it all planned all I need is for more people to answer my question, because I can't post it until I have that vital answer. You'll see =)

**narutosonlyfriend** - I'm glad you like it, some people don't seem to understand this Bella, I mean, you've read my other stories, I've done the running-into-Edward's-arms Bella and she's getting boring right? I don't know =( I'm more than a little confused right now, I don't know what you guys want! Urg anyway sorry to bombard you with that, thank you for the lovely, fresh, positive review. =)

**Remember I can't update until you answer my question at the bottom, it's vital for me to write next chapter! **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, the 13 who faved and 11 who alerted. It means a lot. REMEMBER! MY QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM and enjoy!**

**Sasha XxxX**

Chapter 5

"Jasper! Get down here!" Alice called, though she didn't need to. Jasper was down in a flash, waiting on Alice's command.

"I want to have a karaoke night!" She squealed, I groaned. Alice had roped me and Jasper into doing karaoke several times, singing wasn't my favourite activity in the world. I did enjoy it once I was doing it, it was just getting over the embarrassment.

"Shall I get the machine?" Jasper asked, Alice nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jazzy" She said sweetly before he went to find out where the hell it was. I hadn't seen it while we were unpacking but then again I hadn't really been paying attention.

Not long after we were all sat in the front room, Alice bouncing about while thinking of some songs.

"Ooh Bella! You've never done a Taylor Swift song!" I groaned,

"Alice, you know I don't like that type of music!" I told her,

"Yes but Linkin Park is getting old" I was about to protested when she held her hand up,

"You sing or your car gets it" I shut my mouth, Alice giggled. This was her usual tactic, if the car threat didn't work she'd pull out the best friend card. I was a sucker to her little tricks.

Alice sang at _least_ 7 songs before she hauled Jasper up for a duet, he looked horrified. Like he did every time Alice made him sing, or dance, or be a ballerina. Funny times. Edward had been different to how I had imagined him, the black and white photos didn't show much apart from shape. No colour obviously. But his mothers diary's had, they were very descriptive, you felt as if you were there with her. They had always been written in present tense so you got the impression she had wrote the entry during the event.

His sister had been stunning even for her young age, and Edward had green eyes, apparently more like his mothers. But his father had had green eyes also. The guitar had just come into fashion and he had learnt that. Another thing his mother had wrote, but hadn't been happy on was that he said he wouldn't ever fall in love. He had been adamant he would go to war and live alone. There had also been more small details, name, he had been on the 17th of June 1901 (close to mine and Alice's birthdays), favourite colour: green. As he had got older he had took a liking to debating, and could hide his emotions well when needed. His mother and father had been proud.

"You're turn Bella" Alice said handing me the microphone, also snapping me out of my little daydream. I blinked and few times and got up, and trust Alice to choose a relevant song; Taylor Swifts _I'd lie_ began to play.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the colours in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favourite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_And he sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_if you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

I put the mic down and raised and eyebrow at Alice,

"Happy now?" she squealed,

"You should sing more!" she exclaimed, I rolled my eyes, sometimes Alice would say anything; you couldn't trust her when she's hyper.

"You _are_ good Bella" Jasper said with a small smile.

I put up a good front but I was a bitter person right now, I had kept it in for so long. I didn't even trust Alice enough to share my frustrations, don't get me wrong she would try. She would try so hard to understand me, but she had Jasper; she couldn't completely understand, couldn't completely comprehend what I was going through. There was a reason I was so determined to see if Edward had lost anything from his human life, I wanted to know that I _wasn't_ alone, that I _wasn't_ the only one, that I _wasn't_ the single vampire that lost it all and became nothing. I _did_ know that there were others out there, but they drank from humans, and I couldn't converse with them knowing they would go out later that day and take someone life like mine had been taken. I couldn't.

Alice's parents had been so distraught over Alice's little _ability_ that my wishes had been overlooked. I hadn't minded at the time, I knew I had years to come and I wasn't their highest priority; heck I wasn't even their child.

I didn't mean to come across so cold to the Cullen's truly I didn't; but they could threaten the only bit of happiness I've had in a long time, the small resemblance I had to a human life. And I was jealous, not that I'd let anyone know that. They had it all, they didn't seem to miss a thing. Emmet was carefree and happy, whilst Rosalie seemed just concerned; I bet she was a nice person at heart, she seemed content with her beauty. And then Edward, well he had obviously been taken care of by Carlisle after his change as his body went missing along with Carlisle. Whever they're still with him I don't know, all I know is that I never had a family, I never will, my human dreams had been crushed while I was human, _and_ while I was a vampire and it wasn't fair. How can some people have it all, and others nothing?

I could learn everything there is to know, I could recite the dictionary, I could read all of Shakespeare's plays backwards, I could jump off a cliff and be sad because I wouldn't die when I hit the bottom, but I couldn't be happy, I couldn't be me, I couldn't have anything I'd ever wanted because…I don't know who I am.

I'm sure if I had know while human I wouldn't be here now, sure I have Alice and Jasper who have been the best friends I could ever ask for; but that would have been a small price to pay. I see that now. It seems petty to anyone else, but I had a passion; it was frowned upon then, and Impossible to accomplish now. It seems I was doomed from the start. Was this gods plan? Was there even a god?

"Bella!" I snapped out of it, and looked at a startled Alice.

"You were killing Jasper" She whispered, scared and shocked.

"He couldn't move, he was so heartbroken, so lost, lonely. What's the matter?" she asked me, I truly didn't deserve friends like her and Jasper, they both suffered with me.

"Alice, that difficult to specify when you have to list everything in the god damn world" I muttered,

"Bella _talk_ to me!" Alice begged,

"I can't Alice!" I shouted and headed for the door.

"I can't do this anymore! I'm dragging you down with me! I know for a fact that if I hadn't been there when we met the other coven you would have bounded straight up to them and befriended them happily. I know for a fact that by now you would have joined their coven and have your happily ever after you've always dreamed off by now. I know for a fact that if I wasn't here you would be happy!" I shouted and slammed the door making a bee-line for the forest.

**Alice's POV**

I stared open mouthed at the door, Jasper began to groan and I was at his side instantly.

"Jasper are you ok?" I asked worried,

"Is Bella?" he retorted weakly, I kissed his forehead,

"I don't know Jazz, I don't know" I whispered scared and frightened; not for me, but for Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Damn my life! I had never let myself slip before, not when I was human and definitely not as a vampire! I had even hidden the bitterness from my thoughts! I had been so careful, and than _BAM_ I come here and meet a coven of vampires and I'm the venerable little girl who didn't understand why her parents would never see her again, who didn't understand why she couldn't accomplish her dream, the little girl who wanted to be loved, but never was. I wasn't that person anymore, I had told myself. But deep inside I was, I _am_.

I sighed and got up, brushed myself off and looked up at the sky.

"What do you want from me?" I breathed,

"I'll do anything, anything. I can't stand this, I CAN'T!" I breathed evenly to calm myself down.

"Alrighty, if that's how you want to play it. I'll sort my life out by-my-self" I said stubbornly and trudged the woods contemplating what I should do next. The sun began to break through the clouds and I cursed, without Alice I hadn't know if I should stay out of the public eye or not. I ran a hand over my face, I was a mess, my _life_ was a mess. If it even qualified as a life.

I found myself back at the house, only to find that Alice and Jasper were waiting for me.

"I saw you coming" Alice said, so she wouldn't have waited if she hadn't? I suppose that's fair.

"Bella, never think that, what you said earlier was wrong. I wouldn't have met Jasper without your guidance, and you know full well that you're the rock in this coven; you keep us together. You keep us _safe_" I shook my head,

"But I don't keep you happy" I muttered,

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice one for the better good, and so far I don't think anyone has figured it out yet" Alice smiled lightly at me,

"Alice, go to the Cullen's befriend them; I don't care. Just do what _you_ want to, ok?" she shook her head.

"I told you, I have my plan. As soon as I'm sure they're no threat, _then_ and only then will I be pleasant. There's no use befriending an enemy is there?" she joked her laugh echoing in the tense house.

"Bella, we need a leader. That's you, and do you honestly think that we would follow through with your plans if we didn't think they were for the best?" Jasper enquired,

"I didn't exactly discuss it with you when I stalked up to the two stranger vampires did I?" the room fell silent, and I looked confused at the couple in front of me.

Jasper shared a knowing look with Alice and I looked on in complete incomprehension.

"So Bella, which one of these vampires isn't a stranger to you? You didn't have a one night stand did you?" my eye brows shot up and my eyes widened, my jaw dropped as I stared at her in disbelief.

"What the hell Alice! I'm not answering any of that until you find your head and screw it back on!" I said, frazzled and disorientated after being throw completely random and preposterous questions. Had I really only said two? God damn it I had!

"So, which one do you not consider to be a stranger. Is it Edward?" Alice tried her best to be nonchalant as she inspected her nails. But kept sneaking glances at me so didn't quite pull it off. Jasper's face lit up with understanding and comprehension.

"It's him isn't it? He's Edward Masen"

I stood there just staring at the floor, I knew Jasper was all about honesty and everything but _I'm_ still trying to get my head around it, around _him_.

"Yeah" Alice squealed, at my answer.

"So you had a one night stand with _Edward_?" I growled,

"No Alice! And you know full well I haven't, so stop it. The only reason he doesn't seem like a stranger is that well-" Jasper looked amused and finished for me,

"You stalked him?" I glared playfully,

"I guess"

**Jasper's POV**

Poor Bella, I don't think its fair that me and Alice don't help her. But she won't let us, she has far to many things on her plate! Bella had to be a leader, make all the right decisions, then she has to deal with her own torment which she has never revealed to anyone. And then Masen comes along and confuses her further. Her mind must be riddled with questions lacking answers.

Her emotions were the same everyday now, _Stress, nervous, afraid, longing, loss, confusion, loss, loss, loss_. Four times her torment comes up _four times_. Again and again, the cycle repeats constantly throughout the day. But since coming here Bella's emotions are more like, _stress, nervous, loss, stress, fright, loss longing, loss, confusion, loss, loss, loss. _Its like everything she sees, or thinks about reminds her of something that she gave up, lost.

**Bella's POV**

I never thought I would have to tell someone, I thought I could keep my human longing to myself but the days just get harder and harder.

"Bella just tell us" Jasper said to be softly,

"How can I tell you when it's pathetic and I don't even understand why I held onto it?" Alice looked at me for a long time, as if trying to remember our human time together. Her eye brows shot up, but she did not say anything.

"Jasper can you give us a minute?" Alice asked looking at her husband, pleading with her eyes.

"Sure, is it ok if I hunt?" He asked Alice, always the good husband,

"Of course, I'll see you later" Jasper nodded and headed out the door.

"Bella, you know you can tell me"

"I know I can, but that doesn't mean I should. Alice you're the best friend anyone could ask for, we solve our problems together, I know. But you can't comprehend it all, all these things mount up to make a wall I can't possibly scale. I can't do it alone, and I can't help but feel like this isn't the right time, and your not the right person. I know that sounds harsh but I'm waiting; and I don't know what for" I finished sighing in frustration while running a hand over my stressed face.

"I know what you need Bella, and you're right I can't help; but I can't tell you who you need help from, because I don't know. I know _what_ you need, but I don't know _who_ is what you need. If that makes sense?" I nodded, confused; but I got the gist of what she ment.

"Alice maybe I was wrong maybe we _should_ talk to them?" Alice shook her head,

"That wouldn't be a good idea, Rosalie looks ready to kill you at any excuse she gets. I'm not sure about the other two, I know you think you know Edward; but Bella you don't. ok? Don't underestimate him. He could have changed as a vampire, no pun intended. And Emmet, well he _seems_ harmless, but we can't be sure. We need someone to find out a little about them…get some dirt so we can formulate multiple plans, and test the waters; we need to be ready for anything."

"Well it looks as if I'm going under cover!" I said rubbing my hands together,

"So who should I _not_ want to kill?" I asked Alice, who had a rather amused expression on her face,

"You know sometimes Bella, I think you would have made a great assassin in your human life" I laughed,

"Maybe Alice, Maybe"

**Hello! So what do you think? And because I didn't get a big response last time, (just two people who said different things) I would like to ask you again. And PLEASE answer. Who would you like Bella to befriend first? Emmet or Edward? I was thinking Emmet, just to break out of stereotype. Or maybe Esme? If Bella goes on a hunt, and bumps into Esme, and Esme can help her. Bella doesn't know she's from the coven, ect. Ect? Let me know. Just spouting ideas here. **

**Ok, hope you enjoyed and would like to review,**

**Sasha XxxX**


	6. Bree

**Hello! Did you not like last chapter? Well I've chosen Esme to be the one Bella befriends first. It may seem like Edward or Carlisle in this chapter but it won't be. She'll get all embarrassed and block them out. The lovely people who reviewed are below;**

**Carol xx**- sorry that info is top secret ;) Anyway, glad you like the chapter this one's a bit sad though. Enjoy!

**twihard22**- I'm glad, I'm sorry I misinterpreted your question :/ and I hope this gives you even _more_ of an insight into her character. Yeah I chose Esme, mainly because I already know what I'm going to do with her for it, enjoy. =)

**narutosonlyfriend**– Edward's POV in this chapter will show you what happened, it moves around a bit so be on your toes. Thanks for the help =) I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter.

**Maris**- yeah I'm going to choose Esme, here's your update. Enjoy xx

**A big thank you to those who reviewed, I can guarantee you didn't see this chapter coming ;) enjoy and review. Also a big thanks to the 15 who faved and the 14 who alerted I means a lot. **

**Sasha XxxX**

**!LONG CHAPTER BE PREPARED!**

Chapter 6

Righty ho, time for some acting skills. Just to prove to myself I can, if I can fool a vampire I'm pretty sure that counts as an accomplishment. Little did I know that the drama would start even before I got to school.

I was walking to school today, I had time. And I needed that time to get into character. I came into a more densely populated area of town and heard shouting.

"Bree get back here! You haven't made us breakfast or cleaned the kitchen!" I watched as a seemingly drunk man wobbled unsteadily to the door the girl he called Bree had just walked out of. Bree rolled her eyes and carried on walking. As I walked behind her silently, she seemed to go off into a daze, her pace slowed and her eyes glazed over as she looked up at the sky. We came to a turn but she kept walking, heading straight towards the road. I kept telling myself _she'll stop in a minute, right this second_ I had said it a million times before her foot hit the road.

In the distance I heard a car, going far too fast to stop in time. I freaked and grabbed for Bree shocking her out of her daze. She shivered against my cold touch, but froze when she saw the speeding car whoosh past us at an unfathomable speed.

"Thank you" she whispered,

"No problem" I said, my voice laced with relief. I wouldn't have another human life ruined when I could prevent it. She didn't deserve to die so young.

"I should have been paying attention, sorry" She apologized, I shook my head,

"You have nothing to be sorry for, where are you headed?" I looked at her backpack and then the bursting messenger bag at her side. It reminded me of when me and Alice had been packing to run away…_running away_. Bree was making a run for it.

"I was going to Forks High and then-" she abruptly paused,

"You were running away from home?" I finished for her, a disapproving eye brow raised.

"Um, yeah" she couldn't lie to me, I was a vampire whever she knew it or not.

"I'm going there too, c'mon we'll be late" She looked at me,  
"I'm a junior, you?" I asked her,

"Freshman" she groaned, I smiled,

"It's not so bad" _once you're over 100 years old. _Bree scoffed,

"It doesn't feel that way" she muttered,

"Trust me, it will get better" she nodded,

"I'll hold you to that" I laughed. The rest of the journey to school was filled with a comfortable silence until we got to the cafeteria doors.

"I'll see you around?" Bree said hopefully,

"Sure thing squirt" she glowered at me,

"You're not so tall yourself" she reminded me,

"No I'm not, but you are one of the few people who are shorter than me" I said satisfied,

"Bella!" Alice's soprano called,

"And that would be another one" I said to her smiling,

"Hey Alice" I greeted her, whilst waving goodbye to Bree.

School was pointless, as always. And I was glad I had lunch now. I walked into the cafeteria with a deep pan look on my face.

"Hey Bella-" Mike Newton started, disgusting little rat. I didn't even _want_ to know what goes through his mind.

"How about you do us both a favour Mike, and fuck off" I said and walked straight past him. I had been used to having guys come up to me but it was the way mike looked at me. It was as if he were mentally undressing me or something. It made me cringe. I hated being mean, but I didn't want to be taken advantage of either. Ha, a _vampire_ being taken advantage of? As if, but you get my drift.

I sat down to a very enthralled looking Alice; I followed her gaze to find Edward staring at our table, at _me_. I bit my lip and looked away. Alice smirked on me but didn't comment.

I heard a loud bang and saw a girl fall and hit her elbow on the side of the table. Mike and his mates laughed hysterically at her, I growled. I smelt it then, the blood. I quickly glanced around but none of the other vampires had noticed yet. I got up and walked over to Jasper,

"Hold your breath jazzy there's blood" I patted his should twice in reassurance before jogging past the other covens table,

"There's blood" I said to them curtly and resumed to run over to the girl. Her hair had fallen in her face as she hid her embarrassment. Or that's what I though until I lifted her head up and her eyes rolled back. She better not faint on me. Then I froze and then smiled warmly,

"Hello again Bree" I said to her, she didn't seem to process who I was for a second and the noise seemed to be making it harder for her to stay conscious.

"Mike! Shut up!" I shouted at him, and then apologized to Bree. If she hit her elbow then she _would_ be a little disorientated but it was the blood and shock that was making her faint.

"Look at me Bree, where does it hurt?" the blood didn't faze me at all. I faintly heard Edward mutter some sort of praise but I was occupied.

"My head" she muttered, I felt gingerly behind her head until I came across dampness. She must have hit it in the fall.

"I need you to try and stay conscious alright? Is there any blood in your mouth?" She shook her head,

"That's good then" I smiled at her, trying to make this a little less frightening. Then I remembered my teeth and stopped.

"I take it you don't want to go in a wheel chair?" I asked, that snapped her out of it.  
"NO!" I chuckled; she was just like me when I was human. I whispered in her ear,

"Fine we'll make it _look_ like your walking but put all your weight on me, ok? Otherwise I'll call for the chair" she nodded and I helped her up. A nice girl, Angelica Webber held the door for us and proceeded to help Bree, slinging her left arm over her shoulders like I had done with her right. Angelica's great grandmother, Angela, had been a good friend of mine when I was in Biloxi with Alice. We made in to the nurses office.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw us,

"Come here dear" she fussed over Bree and wasn't paying attention to her wounds, I think I'll have to tell her,

"Her heads bleeding and she hit her elbow hard on the table, the two combined are making her dizzy and dropping in and out of consciousness" the nurse smiled at me,

"Thank you, Bella? Is it?" I nodded, smiling back; not showing too many teeth.

"Yes, thank you for getting it right. Is it ok if I take Bree home today?" the nurse nodded,

"I don't see why not, you're a responsible student; admired by staff and students. I don't see why it would cause a problem" I nodded,

"You can leave your last lesson early to get her, I'll see you then" I thanked her, said good bye to Bree and Angelica (who was staying with her, she was also a freshman and a friend). I kept bumping into Bree today, was she ment to help me? Was I ment to help her? _You're not ment to protect humans Bella, it's your instinct to kill them_ I shuddered, was it so bad that I wanted to look after a younger girl? Pretend she was my little sister? I didn't think so, but it was cruel to mess with Bree's life like that.

My classes went slowly but I found myself walking to the nurse's office in a happy mood, whistling as I skipped through the halls. I got an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach; this was too much like the day I was changed. Whistling as I went to the old man's house, only to lose my life minutes later. I opened the office door,

"Is Bree here?" I asked her, smiling.

"Oh sorry dear, Bree said she needed to go somewhere urgently. I couldn't hold her back any longer. She left about 20 minutes ago" I sighed, but plastered on a grin,

"That's ok, I'll go to my locker" I lied to hide my disappointment. I guess I'll never have anything that resembles a family. I didn't really need to go to my locker, and the feeling in my stomach hadn't lessened. To be honest there _was_ no reason for me to exist anymore. Despite Alice's protests, she _would_ have eventually become very close friends with the Cullen's…like family. It seemed I pushed anyone or thing away that _could_ resemble family.

I needed to get out of their lives; I needed to leave them alone; I needed to go to Italy. I needed to go to the volturi; I _wanted_ to cease my existence. I was of no use to anyone, or myself.

I walked in a daze to my car and got in; I would need to take the underground from Port Angeles first. I made snap decisions, about places I would go. Not thinking of Italy at all. I _could_ block Alice's gift but then she would know what I was doing, she knew me all too well and this was the only way I could make her see how much happier she would be without me. I parked my car; I had arrived in minutes because of my maniac driving. I sprinted down into the dark dingy underground, it smelt of vial things but I walked anyway, I took my time; strolling leisurely. Trouble by Coldplay played eerily in my head and my light footsteps patted on the metal floor.

I could hear a single heartbeat, even and calm. I smiled, they must be going somewhere for a holiday or a break. Looks like we were both getting our peace.

I sat on a bench for a few minutes, waiting for my ride when my stomach lurched. As if telling me to get my ass in gear and do something. I frowned and walked further down the platform. I could hear a faint single footstep every few seconds. I walked faster, still silently but urgently. I didn't understand or even _know_ my reasoning I just had to get there, whever _there_ was. Then the usual slow rhythm of the footsteps stopped. I forgot about blocking Alice, everything sense, every thought seemed to be trained in on this. I heard the train horn blare and I panicked I sprinted at vampire speed towards where I had last heard to footsteps. I could see the train headlights and a deafening horn blare again. There she was, Bree, a millimeter from the edge of the platform, her toes off the edge. She was going to commit suicide. Without thinking about the questions that would be asked later I leapt and pulled her back.

"BREE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I screeched at her, she broke down into sobs.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" I asked and she cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back.

"It's going to be fine, it'll be alright" I soothed her, it was no longer Coldplay in my head but Adele with Hometown Glory, I felt her nod slightly. Why was I so opposed to Bree wanting to end her life? Hadn't that been what I was about to do, what I was _going_ to do? Isn't that why I was here in the first place? I guess it seemed stupid now, I cared about Bree as Alice and Jasper did for me. I helped her up and sat on the bench behind us.

"Why are you here?" Bree whimpered; I bit my lip. _Oh I was just going to the Volturi, you know the rulers of the vampire world; the world I'm part of. And yeah, I was getting the underground to go kill myself and then I found you! I'm a hypercritical little vampire you see. You're not allowed to commit suicide but _I_ am_. I scolded myself for thinking like that.

"Bree, by saving you, you've saved me. Let's leave it at that" and we did leave it at that. We didn't speak another word, Bree didn't want to talk about _why_ she was about to throw herself in front of a train as much as _I_ didn't want to explain why I was really there in the first place. And until I talked I knew she wouldn't. I sighed, a plan formulating in my mind.

I got out my phone while I drove, checked Bree was still asleep in the back seat and went onto the internet. Good, I would pike off someone's wi-fi. **(A:N LOL I do that all the time, I get kicked off though and then I go back on and it's funny cause they don't know it's me. Yeah you didn't need to know that. Read on).** I had practically had Bree on a baby lead; you know to stop them running away? I didn't want her throwing herself in front of a bus ok? I had locked the car doors from the inside as soon as I got in and had Bree in the back seat. She was drained, her injuries were all healed up and the blood didn't bother me so I was ok. I hadn't checked on Jasper or the other coven yet though. They could have slipped. It was bad I didn't even know the coven's name. I guess I hadn't got to work on the undercover stuff yet.

The only person I could talk to about this situation with Bree, and explain it without awquard questions asked was a very talented doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He could help Bree through this. And hopefully, what he said to Bree would help me without him knowing it. I didn't want the Volturi to think they had to start up a mental institute for the mental, suicidal vampire's like myself. It seems ironic how I got into this life running a friend away from mental institutes and now _I_ was the one that needed to be in one in the first place.

I knew Alice would have known what I planned, and what had actually happened by now, so I was trying to avoid her. I found a state hospital list and found Forks Hospital near the bottom. I tapped on it and it opened up a list of staff, and low and behold right at the top was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His name was the only one in gold coloured font; I guess he was a respected member of the community. And working as a doctor must take excellent control.

I set off for the hospital; hopefully they could have some people on hand to help coax things out of Bree without scaring or upsetting her. She didn't seem too comfortable around humans, or _anyone_ for that matter. With the exception of me, I think even if she wouldn't' pose as a sister I could watch her from afar, she seemed to need it.

I made it there hesitantly; I picked a sleeping Bree up from the back seat and walked into the hospital. I was immediately surrounded my medical staff.

"She's fine, just a really traumatic day, I need to speak to Doctor Carlisle Cullen, urgently" I said, most walked away and back to their duties. One stayed though,

"He's busy at the moment, can't you see someone else?" I shook my head,

"Well I'm sorry dear-" she so wasn't patronizing me! Ugh!

"Don't you _dear_ me, and if you're going to be patronizing then I'll find him myself" I huffed and walked down the halls, the smell of vampire lingering in the air. There were many vampire scents; maybe they _had_ stayed with him? I didn't care right now, my first priority is Bree.

I found a door that had Dr. Cullen's name tag on. I smiled and knocked at the door. Silence filled the room behind it, and I froze. There were five vampires in that room. After a few seconds, I heard foot falls come closer to the door. Slowly to door revealed a blond hair man with a kind face, in his twenties possibly?

"May I help you?" he asked, concern evident in his face, he was giving her a quick examination. He knew I was a vampire he was probably checking for bite marks.

"I need to talk to you" he nodded, and stepped aside motioning for me to come in. When I got into the room I only saw four other vampires in the room, where had the fifth gone? But what made me freeze was that Alice and Jasper were sat comfortably in a room with Carlisle…and _Edward_. Oh god, kill me now. I placed Bree lightly down on a sofa in the corner and was tackled by Alice her arms latched around my waist tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Bella I thought-" I shushed her,

"I haven't told them, or thought about it Bella. Jasper doesn't even know" I let out a breath.

"What changed your mind?" She whispered, I indicated to Bree.

"I've been running into her a lot today; I think that I should explain. But the problem is that I can't explain it to any other doctor without revealing that I'm a vampire. I don't think the receptionist liked me much" I chuckled under my breath.

"Um Alice, you can let go of me now" I said to her uneasily,

"No I nearly just-" I gave her a warning glance.

"Not thinking it!" she held her hands up, setting me free. I looked over at everyone else and they were confused and lost.

"I'm sorry, this must be very frustrating for you" Carlisle smiled warmly at me. My fist kept clenching and my muscles kept telling me to attack.

"Bella, they aren't going to hurt us" Jasper said softly, while leading me to his chair. He sat me in his lap so that he could keep me calm; if I _did_ attack Jasper would be the only one with a hope in hell of keeping me delayed for a second. No longer than that though.

The vampires from the other coven seemed confused by our behavior. One minute Jasper was all lovey dovey with Alice the next I was sat in his lap.

"What did you tell them?" I asked Alice, trying not to be rude and failing as I talked as if they weren't here.

"Nothing, we just got here" Alice said to me hesitantly,

"We couldn't hold a meeting without our leader, I saw you coming here" wait a go Alice give away two pieces of information. Plan one_-withhold as much information as possible-_out the window. Jasper chuckled, we had similar tactics.

"Oops" Alice said, realizing her mistake,

"It's ok Alice. So-" I said turning to Carlisle and Edward.

"I think you can take a pretty good guess but I think it's best if we know about everyone In this room before we converse" I said calmly, though inside I was suppressing the urge to protect my coven and telling them to run while I killed the threat. But I knew deep down I couldn't kill Edward or Carlisle, no matter how hard I tried. I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"I think that's very reasonable, if you don't mind me saying; you and Alice seem very young" I smiled at Carlisle,

"We'll get to that, you go first" I smiled softly, I knew their history, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

"Well I met Carlisle when I had been changed for a few months-" nothing on Edward's face indicated he was lying, but even without knowing his life story I could see it in his eyes that there was no truth in what he had said.

"Stop, Stop, Stop" I said like an angered director of a crappy movie.

"This will only work if we're honest ok?" I looked pointedly at Edward, he looked abashed, Jasper chuckled.

"You should know now, Bella isn't easily fooled, lied to, and no one can beat her at well…anything" Edward gave a crooked grin,

"She's fast too" Alice said, Edward looked confused at Alice, she couldn't' read minds but she could probably see what plan was formulating in his mind for the future.

"Ok guys! Stop embarrassing me" I looked away, I heard slight laugher from the room.

"So Edward carry, on shouldn't you start with how you were in hospital and Carlisle changing y-you-" I realized my mistake,

"Damn it!" I muttered, aggravated,

"How did you know that?" both Carlisle and Edward asked, I looked away, brow furrowed.

"Because she s-" I growled at Jasper, glad I had wrapped my mental shield around him moments before. They let it go and went on with their story, it was our turn. I went on about how Alice and I lived together as humans, not related though, and then about our change. How I had stayed awake for it. Carlisle had said I was brave to do that for a friend. I had corrected him, saying Alice was like a sister to me. How we went our own way, found our own conscience, met Jasper, and went to England and finally our powers. I think it was more comfortable knowing the background information. Everyone seemed to carefully avoid, loss, or emotion. What had Alice said?

"So, onto the girl?" Carlisle looked at the still sleeping Bree, I nodded.

"Well I first met her this morning, the man I assumed to be her father, seemed drunk and was shouting at her as she walked out the door. I followed her silently, she seemed to be in a daze and I heard a car coming far too fast for humans to hear. She was in the road and I had to pull her back. That was the first time, and then at lunch she slipped and banged her elbow and head. She began to bleed-"

"Thanks for the heads up by the way" Jasper said smiling at me over my shoulder as I was still in his lap. His arm was around Alice.

"Yes, we also appreciated it" Edward said with a smile, which I couldn't help but return. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I took her to the nurse, and then I said I'd pick her up at the end of the day-" Carlisle interrupted me,

"You weren't bothered by the blood?" I shook my head,

"It holds no appeal, its rather sickening actually" I cringed thinking about it,

"It was captivating, you acted human. Carlisle, she showed your control and she's had less than half the time to learn it in" Edward said in a hushed tone.

"I came back at the end of the day to find her gone. I sort of saw her as a sister, the family-" I stopped; I was giving away too much information. I shook my head; Alice looked on, her face full of remorse; she had hoped time and time again I'd let the information loose. I never had. I swallowed,

"I was going on the underground-"

"Why?" Carlisle,

"That's not important" I whispered, "I heard slow, steady footsteps but made no note of it. Until I heard the train, and ever since the afternoon I had this feeling in my stomach, something was wrong. When I got to the where the footsteps were coming from I found Bree about to throw herself in front of the train. I moved to fast, I wasn't careful, I got her safe but I think they had CCTV and I freaked. I came here. I knew you were older and wiser than me, I needed your advice, I didn't expect to be meet here by, well…everyone" I whispered the last part.

"I still can't believe you would…" Alice trailed off, I knew I hurt her.

"I was for the best Alice" her head snapped towards me,

"You haven't changed your mind have you? Oh My God Bella! Seriously! After all we've been through-! You would-! Without a word-!" she didn't finish any of her accusations but I knew she was livid. I cringed away. I got up and sat in the corner rocked back and forth, like my mother used to rock me when I cried.

"Bella?" Jasper was worried, he went to get up but I cringed into the wall.

"Leave her" Carlisle said gently, putting a restraining hand on Jasper's and Edward's shoulder.

"I'll deal with this" he came over to me, and sat crossed legged about a meter away. His calming presense and warm smile made me listen to him as I peered over my knees that were held to my chest.

"Bella, listen to me" he began,

"I don't know what Alice is talking about, but by the sounds of it…its serious" I bit my lip.

"You can tell me and I can help, or you won't tell me and I think your coven will have you on 24hour supervision" he said with a small smile.

"Help Bree first and then I'll think about it" I said weakly, looked away and at the floor.

Bree began to stir, after she woke up Carlisle took her into another room for about five minutes. Then popped his head out the door,

"Bella, she won't talk without you here" I nodded and got up, I sat next to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeezed. After much time and effort, Bree agreed to be helped by social services; she had an abusive father and a mother who left her with him. She had to be on supervision for a few weeks but apart from that everything was ok. Angelica had agreed to bring her notes and the work she missed out on, and Bree seemed content.

We went home, I felt drained. I felt like an idiot, I had shown _my_ weakness twice to the other coven. I practically broke down! And I couldn't solve my problem that I had caused my coven without seeking Carlisle's help. It was humiliating. Carlisle had sorted it all out though and said if I ever needed anything he and Edward would be there. Why would he say Edward? Did he know about my snooping?

"Bella, you can't ignore the fact that you would have-" Alice didn't finish, and Jasper was extremely irritated that Alice wouldn't tell him, or I wouldn't tell him what he had missed.

"Oh yes I can" I muttered,

"If you don't tell _someone_ then I will!" she retorted,

"It isn't your job to do that Alice! It's my life" she huffed,

"I'm your sister, it _is_ my job. And as for that last remark, you wouldn't even have a life if it weren't for Bree's distraction!" she realized she slipped. It all happened so fast. Alice covered her mouth, then apologized saying she wasn't actually going to tell anyone and it just slipped out. Jasper going livid and shouting at me that _how could you even think of committing suicide?_ I ran to a corner and hi my face with my hands as I turned into the wall. And then I was carried into a room. The walls were to thick to break. The doors were to thick to hit through. I couldn't escape all I could hear was Alice saying Jasper was just over reacting and was keeping me safe until he got Carlisle on the phone.

**Edward's POV**

All three of us were stood by Bella's car, it was magnificent and I told Rose not to get to close. Anyone with this type of car would protective over it. We saw them coming then, the other coven. Alice and Jasper danced around and looked like the regular happy couple, and Bella watched from afar. Did she have to leave her mate? Was that why she was sad?

"Bella chill they're not going to hurt your car" Alice whispered in her ear, I couldn't suppress the chuckled that came from my lips, she didn't care that three vampire were here to possibly hurt her, but she _did_ care that they could hurt her _car_. She glared at me. She seemed deep in thought for a few moments, before she snapped out of it.

"Would you mind moving, preferably _NOW_!" Bella growled, Emmet looked petrified but still tugged Rosalie behind him, Rose came before himself in every instance. We had got used to using their names, Carlisle had said it were best if we treat them as one of us to make them feel more welcome. Carlisle also wanted a chance to meet them; it was my job to get them to do that.

"We need to talk" I said, calm and collected.

"Yeah I'm sure we do, now get lost before you find out what _my_ talking is like" Jasper's mind filled with flashbacks, they made me want to growl, to snarl, and to rip the man apart that had even talked to Bella. She had handled herself though; I see her _talking_ is ripping off your head. Bella alerted Jasper to the fact that he was showing me his thoughts. He smiled smugly at my expression, and my strange urge to protect Bella must be on my face. How does Bella know I can read minds? Why can't I just talk to her?

I held my ground; I had a duty to Carlisle.

"We don't take kindly to hybrids being on our territory" Rosalie hissed, Bella snarled, and managed to make me even more drawn to her. Snap out of it Edward!

"I'm not a hybrid" Bella sneered at her, I really didn't care if she was. But her eyes were such a startling Green that it was hard to believe she _wasn't_ human.

"You still have your human eye colour, and you look more human than the other vampires in you coven. I think you are" Rosalie retorted,

"Well I'd stop making assumptions, or better yet do not use your brain. I think your straining yourself, I wonder how much the change enhanced your intellect, or did it destroy it?" Rose looked about ready to rip Bella's head off, in her mind she was preparing to pounce; there was no doubt in my mind that I would stop her. Step in her way. Bella swiftly checked no humans were in the surrounding area and suddenly Rose was floating in midair. It took all my strength to not laugh.

"Like I said, _MOVE_" Bella stared pointedly at Emmet, seeing him as the biggest threat. Emmet was pleading In his mind for Bella to not start a fight. He didn't think we'd win and didn't want Rose hurt. He also wanted to befriend bella, his thoughts were like this;

_Poor girl, she's so young and she's without a mate. Must be hard with the little pixie and scared dude doing what everyone does when they're bored. Maybe I should make sure? Like she said, shouldn't make assumption._

My head snapped in Bella's direction, I desperately needed the answer to this question.

"Where's your mate?" Emmet asked sadness in his tone, or pity. Bella's eyes flared, she doesn't like pity, that going on my list. Yes I was making a mental list of things I knew about her.

"I have no need for a mate" Bella said her chin jutting up, and gave Jasper a warning look. I began to feel other emotions, ones that weren't my own but then my mind was flooded with images of Jasper and Alice. I shuddered and came out of his mind.

Rosalie scoffed,  
"Sure" Bella narrowed my eyes, I wish Rose would leave it. Bella seemed so fragile in her mind set and emotions.

"Seeing as you are still completely under my control I'd keep the sarcastic comments to yourself" Bella said smiling but her eyes held true to the threat. I smirked, that was strangely attractive.

"We'll leave, just put my mate down" Emmet pleaded, he didn't care about anything but Rose's welfare at the moment. Bella lowered Rosalie to the ground, breaking her heal on purpose. She shrieked and was about to hit her, I was about to snap her arm off but Bella spoke.

"Ah, Ah, Aah. I wouldn't do that" She teased in a mocking tone.

"Vampires that play with fire, get burned" and like a flash, she darted into the forest. Somehow I doubted that was her full speed. It seemed like a leisurely stroll to her, but she was already faster than me.

Alice and Jasper came over to us, not following Bella like I expected them to.

"You have to be patient with her" Alice said looking directly at me, her thoughts came loud and clear.

_She's hurting but she doesn't share, she needs someone but she doesn't know who they are. You just have to be patient, trust me. _

I nodded to her, she smiled at me sadly. What was wrong with Bella?

"Won't she wonder where you are?" Emmet asked; Jasper shook his head.

"She's probably hitting her head against a tree right now for being bitter" he said,

"Why would she be bitter?" Rosalie asked, venom gone. She must think she has an understanding of Bella's situation.

"That's the problem, we don't know" Alice answered.

I didn't like the idea of Bella all alone in the forest what if she got hurt, or hunted? Alice and Jasper gave me amused looks. What gifts did they have?

"She had a lot a secrets, a lot of pent up anger, and an attitude to hide it all. It's the people who look past that, that she lets in. remember that" Jasper said, he seemed so wise. How could he possibly know Bella's feelings if she hadn't told him? Then again if she had he wasn't going to tell me…I-I mean _us_, what she said, is he?

*~(Edward at his locker after school)~*

**Still Edward's POV**

I heard a vampire approach and locked my locker. I turned to face the spiky haired girl who through the minds of the teacher I knew to me called Alice.

"Edward!" she seemed frazzled, upset, and looked as if she had been dry sobbing.

"Um…shouldn't we not be-I mean Bella…" I stopped when I said her name, my stomach started churning, something was wrong.

"Where's Bella? What's she doing? What'd wrong?" I said frantic,

"How did you know?" Alice asked,

"Gut feeling" I muttered, she smirked, but then flipped back into her frantic state.

"I don't know, but we need to-" her eyes glazed over, and I didn't quite know what to do. My stomach settled just before she snapped out of it.

"Still have the feeling?" she asked, inquisitive.

"No" I said slowly, she beamed.

"We have to go to the hospital. Do you know if Carlisle Cullen will be there?" Did she know my relation to Carlisle? I didn't think so.

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe Bella! I had started sobbing in my class, I wasn't allowed to leave. I tried to leave by force but I had been stopped by the head, I couldn't use my vampire abilities. I felt so helpless, so useless. I knew I had to find Edward. He was my last hope on getting Bella to change her mind.

I ran down to halls, skidding round the corners until I found him. He closed his locker and faced me. We talked and I was amused to find out he _knew_ something was wrong with Bella. _They're gunna be mates_ a voice sang in my head. But I had a vision.

_Bella walked through the halls in a rush, a small girl with long brown hair in her arms. She seemed to be asleep or unconscious. Bella froze at a door with the name plate_ Dr. Cullen_ and knocked on the door_.

I explained to Edward that we needed to find Carlisle. I vaguely remember something about the Doctor when Bella was stalking Edward, but other than his name I didn't know anything about him.

**Edward's POV**

We had just made it to the hospital and into Carlisle's office when Alice hazed out again, Jasper looked worried as he rubbed her back soothingly. Alice broke into a smile and Jasper relaxed. Both seemed very good at hiding their thoughts. They seemed to choose to let me see the Barney episode as they thought of something else. Something else that was hidden to me.

"Try to stay clear of Emotions ok?" Alice warned, we nodded.

**(A:N I'm not going to repeat the conversation again because that's boring okay dokey?) **

Bella went home with her coven, I had been surprised to see her so vulnerable. And I wasn't happy Carlisle hadn't let me go over to her.

"Why wasn't I allowed near Bella?" I asked him, irritated, he smiled knowingly. Why do people keep doing that?

"Because, you might have scared her" he said wisely. That thought hurt. Would I have scared her? Would I be no help?

"Oh" Carlisle smiled weakly,

"She'll come around" he left me with my thoughts then, his own on a sick patient that had no family and was going to die.

*~(Back at the Cullen house)~*

We got home when the phone rung, no one had our house number apart from family. Who could be calling? We let it go, but it was persistent. I picked it up,

"Hello?" I answered, my voice wasn't amused. The feeling in my stomach was back and I wanted to see if I could find Bella.

"Edward! Get Carlisle, NOW" he hung up, I take it there has been an incident at their house. Alice had given me a slip of paper with an address on it at my locker. I hadn't known what it was for until now. I got Carlisle and we went to the address, we pulled up outside their house. It was lovely, huge, and elegant. But we couldn't admire that now. We walked in and Alice practically threw the door open.

"Jasper's gone way over protective and I don't know what to do! Bella-" My gaze snapped to her,

"What about Bella?" I asked her,

"She didn't want me to tell anyone, Jasper found out my accident and he's well he locked her in a room she can't get out of. Well she could but she wouldn't upset me by breaking the door" Alice rushed out, panicky. I brushed past her and found the room Bella was in easily.

"Bella?" I whispered, I could hear her rocking as her shoes steadily tapped the floor. I turned to Jasper,

"Why did you lock her in there?" I accused, anger boiling inside of me.

"Because, that way she's safe until you Doc can fix her head" he said, I growled,

"There's nothing _wrong_ with her head!" I said to him,

"How would you know? You haven't knows her for more than 100 years…" he paused and sighed,

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I didn't mean to snap" he apologized,

"Sorry, I'm just a little…_concerned_" petrified, over bearably protective, ready to tear this house apart to get to her. _Concerned_, no not really it was to light a word. Jasper opened to door so that Carlisle could get in. but as soon as it was open a blur ran past us. _Bella_. I wasn't faster than her, but Alice got in her way. I grabbed her gently and held her still.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her quietly,

"Away" she muttered, not looking at me.

"Yeah, to Italy" I froze as Jasper said that. I gently lifted her chin so I could look her in the eyes. She cast her eyes down.

"Look at me" I whispered, she obliged reluctantly.

"What were you going to do this afternoon? I never did find out" I said to her, a small crooked grin on my face.

"I was going to commit suicide"

**Hope you liked it, I **_**was**_** going to put the whole befriending thing in here but the chapter got to long I think this is like 10 pages. Sorry if you hate long chapters. **

**Please review, thanks. **

**Sasha XxxX**


End file.
